The Nightmare Number
by Ryu-Ran 2200
Summary: Astral Tsukumo had a normal life, that is... until a school camping trip turns his life into a nightmare. Co-Author of this story is CloudKrystalNine of wattpad
1. Prolonge

_Astral's POV_

 _It all started five years ago, when I was fifteen years old. I was being manipulated by a Number who called himself Dark Mist. He kept stealing something from me. Now what it is that he's taking from me, you'll just have to listen to my tale to find out. I can't tell you where I'm living now. Well... not just yet anyway. But I can tell you that I'm safe somewhat from the evil Number. The evil Number still tries to manipulate me to this day, but he's less successful on getting to me now. I don't think I'll ever be able to go back to my normal life again..._


	2. Chapter 1: Five Years Earlier

**Hello everyone, it's me Ryu-Ran 2200. Sorry for not posting new chapters of Different Dimension. Wattpad is a lot easier for me. Here's a new story I hope you'll like**

* * *

Astral Tsukumo was an orderly freshman boy attending New Moon Academy. It was the end of the school year and everyone was getting ready for the end of the year camping trip.

"What are you planning on packing Yuma?" Astral asked his brother. "My sleeping bag, a change of clothes, my swimsuit and a few snacks." Yuma replied. "Then I guess we had the same idea, only I'm packing a little extra." Astral said. "We else could you possibly need to pack?" Yuma asked, looking at his brother confused. "Just these." Astral smiled at his brother while holding a book in his hand

"Are you boys ready yet?" there mother Mira asked. "We'll be down in a minute mom." Astral called back to his mother. "Hurry up you little dweebs or you're gonna be late for the bus." there sister Kari yelled. The boys came down stairs after they finished packing their bags, and smiled at their mother and sister.

"Do you boys have everything you need?" their father Kazuma asked. "Yep! We're all really." Yuma said happily. Everyone was getting ready to walk out the door until grandma Haru stopped them. "Wait, you two can't leave just yet." Haru said smiling at her grandsons.

"Why not grandma?" Yuma asked sounding disappointed. "You boys need this first." Haru said tossing two rice balls wrapped up to Yuma and Astral. "Thanks grandma." Yuma and Astral said at the same time. "Now go have fun on that camping trip." Haru said smiling back at them.

Everyone got into the car and went to New Moon Academy. That got there by 8:00AM. By 8:30AM headcount was done and every student and teacher got on the bus.

10:30AM came around and the bus pulled up to the camp grounds. The students and the teachers setup there tents. The teachers also told the students about the showers and bathrooms near the camp. The Teachers then asked the students what they wanted to do. One student yelled out hiking, while another yelled out swimming. And another student yelled out "I wanna do rock climbing."

The teachers split the kids up into three groups. Yuma went with the swimming group, while Astral went with the hiking group. There were three teachers to every group.

While Astral was walking around the woods with his group, he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched by something. That's when Astral's headache returned. For the past two weeks, Astral kept having off and on headaches. But he would never tell anyone about it, and would try to deal with it on his own.

Though Astral was able to hide it, some people could just tell that he was in pain. They would asked him to take something for the headache, but he would always refused. But what people didn't know, was that Astral was taking anything he could get his hands on. He would take anything to try to get the headaches to stop. None of it really helped, the headache would just return with a vengeance after an hour.

Astral rubbed his left temple to try and ease the pain, it didn't really help. One of the teachers, Miss. Raptor, saw how Astral was in pain. "Do you want to go back to camp Astral?" she asked, "I'll be fine Mis. Raptor, the headache will go away on it's own." Astral replied, trying to hide his pain from Miss. Raptor. "Alright, but if you need anything let me know." She told Astral as she made her way to another teacher to talk.

Hiding in the trees unknown to the group, was a dark figure. His mismatched eyes stared at the kids hungrily. The figure's eyes then became fixated on one person in particular. A boy with blue hair and gold eyes. _"Their you are my blue little flame."_ The figure said quietly to himself, as he continues to watch the group. Later during the hike Astral's headache subsided.

Night was beginning to fall, and the groups were making there way back to camp. Astral looked around in the trees to see if anything was following him, he didn't see anything. Astral and the others got back to camp just in time for smores. Astral sat next to his brother Yuma who was shoving a smore into his mouth. Astral was enjoying the evening that is, until his headache came back with a vengeance.

In the darkness of the trees, the figure watched Astral. Listening to the others around him to learn what his name was. _"Now what is your name my blue little flame?"_ the figure questioned himself.

Astral rubbed his left temple to ease the pain, which didn't help. "Astral, are you feeling alright?" Yuma asked him. The figure perked up at the mention of Astral's name _. "So that's your name my blue little flame."_ the figure said to himself with a smirk. "I'll be fine Yuma, it's just a little headache." Astral said as he slightly flinched in pain. Miss. Raptor came and sat beside Astral and asked him "Are you alright Astral?" "I'll be fine Yuma." Astral replied back.

* * *

 **That's chapter 1, I hoped you liked it. Please review**


	3. Chapter 2: The First Encounter

**Here's where things get interesting**

* * *

Yuma and Miss. Raptor looked at Astral with worry. "I'm going to turn in early, maybe a good night's sleep will get rid of this headache." Astral said as he tried to stand. He would of fallen if Yuma didn't catch him. "Are you alright?" Yuma asked worried, Astral who replied with "I'm just a little dizzy when I try to stand, but I'll be alright."

Miss. Raptor become very worried about Astral's health. "Yuma take Astral to your tent while I get the nurse." Miss. Raptor told Yuma. "Right." Yuma replied. Yuma tries to help Astral get up as best as he can without causing more pain to Astral. "Easy Astral, easy. You're going to be in even more pain then you really are." Yuma said trying to stop Astral from getting up too quickly.

Yuma got Astral back to their tent and Miss. Raptor came with the school nurse who checked Astral over and said "There's nothing I can do for him except give him the over the counter pain killer. The only other advice I can give is to let him rest." "Thank you Ms. May." Miss. Raptor said as the nurse left. "You can go back to the others, don't let me ruin your evening." Astral said as his headache finally started to subside.

"Are you sure Astral?" Yuma asked worry laced in his voice. "I'm sure, my headache is already starting to subside." Astral replied, trying to ease Yuma's fears. "If you need us we'll be right outside at the campfire." Miss. Raptor said as she left the tent. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Yuma asked, still worried about his brother.

"I'll be... fine Yuma." Astral said as he started to doze off. Yuma smiled seeing his brother starting to fall asleep. Yuma pulled Astral's sleeping bag over him and said "Feel better Astral." before leaving and going back to the campfire.

An hour had passed and the full moon was high in the sky, the teachers sent the students off to bed. Yuma came back to his tent to see Astral sound asleep in his sleeping bag. In the middle of the night Astral was woken up by a voice calling his name " _Astral... Astral..."_ Astral looked outside for the owner of the voice, but all he saw was the campfire. _"Astral... Astral..."_ the voice called again. Astral looked outside again to see if he could see who was calling his name.

But when he did, the figure found his opportunity to strike. The figure took control of Astral's mind without him even knowing until it was to late. Astral sat complete still, waiting for instructions from the voice. His eyes became blank gold orbs that glowed in the dark.

 _"Come my sweet child, come."_ the voice said encouraging Astral to leave the camp and come to it. Astral did as he was told, and stared to leave the tent. Yuma woke up just in time to see Astral leaving. "Astral what are you doing?" Yuma whispered to Astral.

Astral didn't respond, he crawled out of the tent and headed for the woods. Yuma got up and followed him. "Astral we're going to get in trouble for this! Astral!" Yuma whispered yelled at his brother, but Astral didn't respond. Miss. Raptor though she heard something outside her tent and got up to investigate.

She was surprised by what she saw. Astral has golden glowing eyes and was walking into the woods, while Yuma was trying to get him to go back to the tent. Miss. Raptor quickly got her shoes on and followed the boys into the woods.

 _"This way my sweet child."_ the voice said as Astral walked into a clearing. Yuma stopped and hid behind a tree to see what Astral was going to do. _"Go to the center of the clearing my child."_ the voice said, Astral did as he was told without question. When he got to the center of the clearing the figure released his hold over Astral's mind.

"Huh. Where am I, and how did I get here?" Astral asked himself while looking at his surroundings. That's when the figure came into Astral's view. _"There you are my blue little flame."_ the figure said as he came into the moonlight. "Who are you, what are you and how did I get here?" Astral fearfully asked the figure. _"I brought you here, my blue little flame. And as for your other questions, my name is Number 96: Dark Mist. I am what you would call, a Number."_ Dark Mist said to Astral with a smirk

"What do you want with me?" Astral said backing away from the Number, his voice quivered with fear. _"I_ _want something that you have my dear boy, which is power."_ Dark Mist said as he circled around Astral. "I don't have any power." Astral said backing up again, as the Number got closer to him. _"If that were true_ _then you wouldn't be getting those_ _headaches now, would you?"_ Dark Mist said with a smile, as he put a hand on Astral's shoulder.

"Get away from my brother!" Yuma shouted at Dark Mist as he came out from behind the tree. _"And you must be his brother Yuma."_ Dark Mist said with a smirk. "Get away from my brother." Yuma demanded, Dark Mist just smirked at him.

 _"If you want him you can have him. I just need to take this first."_ Dark Mist said putting his hand on the back of Astral's neck, thus tapping into Astral's mind. In just a few seconds he found what he was looking for. The precious chemical in Astral's mind that held the power, the X-L.

When Dark Mist was done draining Astral's X-L, he laid him on the ground gently. Dark Mist didn't want to hurt Astral, knowing that he still had power wthin him. _"Until we meet again."_ Dark Mist said and left, Yuma ran to Astral's side. "Astral! Astral! Wake up, Astral!" Yuma cried as he shook Astral, trying to wake him.

Miss. Raptor then ran over to Yuma and asked "Is Astral okay?" Yuma gave her a sad look. "Go back to camp and wake the other teachers, have them call the police and a ambulance." Miss. Raptor told Yuma.

Yuma did as he was told without question, Miss. Raptor carried Astral back to camp. The police, the ambulance and Yuma's parents were called. The police and Yuma parents questioned Yuma and Miss. Raptor, they told the police everything that happened. While the ambulance took Astral to the hospital.

* * *

 **That's chapter 2, please review**


	4. Chapter 3: The Hospital

**My friend CloudKrystalNine from wattpad made this chapter all the credit for this chapter goes to her. I just edited it to my liking**

* * *

Astral was taken to the hospital soon afterwards in a flurry of colors and people. Yuma only just managed to stay by his side. There was doctors and nurses surrounding him, while Yuma held his hand. Monitors were plugged

in and hooked up to different machines, while people moved. Things started beeping too. Yuma paid no mind to his surroundings, solely focusing on Astral. 'What happened to you, Astral? Please be ok...' He gripped Astral's hand a bit tighter. Astral hadn't moved on his own accord since Yuma had carried him back, and he certainly did not do so now. Yuma was tapped on the shoulder, and he jumped slightly, not expecting it.

"Are you his brother?" the Doctor asked him. "Yes, I'm Yuma Tsukomo." "I'm sorry." Yuma stood abruptly, Astral's hand falling limp on the bed. Yuma was filled with worry, his feelings plain for all to see.

"Will he be ok?" The Doctor sighed.

"His heart is beating normally, all of the body's other functions are normal, but..."

"If everything's normal, then what's the problem?" "His brain isn't functioning. he's brain dead, I'm sorry." "WHAT?" Yuma fell back in his chair. "C-Can you fix it? Can you help him?"

"He's in a comatose like state, we will have to see if he wakes up on his own. Now please excuse me, I have to go tell the rest of your family, they're waiting outside." The doctor left, and so had many of the nurses before him. Yuma looked over at his brother again, taking up his hand once more. 'Please, please, wake up Astral. We need you...'

All of Astral and Yuma's friends came and left. Yuma stayed behind, even though being asked if he would like to come home. He kept up his vigil of watching over Astral for as long as he could, but even he couldn't fight sleep, which claimed him in the end.

Out of nowhere, Astral sits up. He went to move, but the cables stopped him. 'Take them off.' He heard in his mind. He did as asked. He pulled them all off, and swung his legs over the side of the bed, but stopped. Yuma moved in his sleep, sprawled awkwardly on his chair. 'He's fine, come to me...' The voice demanded Astral.

Astral got up and walked out of the room. He avoided people and made his way outside. Avoiding the bright patches of light also, he made his way down towards some trees near the edge of the hospital's land, towards where a figure was waiting for him.

"Ah, there you are my blue little flame, back with much needed power." The figure grinned at Astral.

Back in the hospital room, Yuma woke up. Something wasn't right. The lights were still off, but it seemed, darker, than usual. Then it hit him. The machines had stopped beeping. He quickly readjusted himself on the chair, so he could see the bed.

Astral was gone. Running to the window, he saw Astral standing outside, his blue hair standing out against the darkness. "Astral!" He hit the window with his palm, but Astral didn't notice. he was facing the other way, and too far for him to hear. So instead, he turned and sprinted out of the room. He skidded in the hallway, and nearly ran into the doctor from earlier that day. "What's wrong Yuma?" The Doctor asked Yuma. He was about to check on Astral.

"It-It's, Astral, he's-" Yuma couldn't get his words out fast enough.

"Hey, hey, calm down, I'm sure Astral's fine-" The doctor tried to calm him.

"He's outside!" Yuma finally blurted out. The Doctor looked at him for only a moment, before they both sprinted outside.

As Yuma and the doctor approached, Astral fell towards the ground. Yuma just managed to catch him, before he hit, and glimpsed some kind of movement in the shadows, but he couldn't be sure. "Astral please, talk to me. What happened?" Yuma shook him lightly.

But he didn't answer. It was like at the camp all over again. Astral wasn't answering.


	5. Chapter 4: Attacked Again

**My wattpad friend CloudKrystalNine helped me with this chapter. We had to put our helps together to come up with is chapter**

* * *

Astral was back safely in his bed, and Yuma had fallen back asleep for a few hours, when Astral woke up. He looked around, with no idea of where is was. He did, however, see Yuma asleep on the chair beside the bed he was in. "Yuma, Yuma." Astral tried to wake his brother. It took a few tries, but he got Yuma up.

"What is it Astral, I was sleeping... wait, Astral?!" Yuma fully woke up. "Hey! You're finally awake! How are you feeling?" "I'm alright." Yuma gave him a hug. Astral was surprised at first, but hugged Yuma back. "What happened, where are we?" "You mean you don't remember what happened?" Yuma released him from his hug. "I remember seeing someone at the campsite, then nothing." "Well all that matters is that you're okay."

The next morning, they allowed Astral to go home. Which was lucky for Dark Mist, because Astral's headache had returned with a vengeance.

When Astral got home, the voice from the camp came back. _'Astral, my blue little flame, I need you again.'_ 'Who are you. More importantly, where are you?' Astral asked back as his headache got worse.

 _'Come to the woods my blue little flame, come to me.'_ 'No! I will not allow you to use me!' Astral yelled back, his headache getting worse. _'You don't have a choice in the matter Astral, you will come to me.'_ Dark Mist said sternly to Astral, talking control of his mind.

"Huh!" _'This is what happens when you refuse to listen to me. Now come and give me your power.'_ Dark Mist said sternly to Astral.

Astral did as he was told, and left the house. Yuma saw Astral walking into the woods from his bedroom window. "Oh no, that thing's taken control of Astral again." Yuma muttered under his breath, running out of his house after Astral.

Astral came into a clearing where Dark Mist was waiting for him. Dark Mist smirked upon Astral's arrival. _"I can feel the power. Come here, my blue little flame."_ Astral did as he was told. Once Dark Mist had a firm grip on Astral, he released him from his control.

"Huh! What happened, where am I?" Astral asked holding his head, his headache worsening by the minute. Dark Mist smirked wider, feeling Astral's full power. Astral tuned around to see Dark Mist smirking at him. "I won't let you use me!" Astral yelled, struggling to get out of Dark Mist's grip. _"I told you, you would be coming to_ _me wether you liked it or not."_ Dark Mist smirked as he tapped into Astral's mind. "No..." Astral muttered as he lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 5: Failed Attempt

**Me and CloudKrystalNine had to really put our heads together for this chapter. The fist part was done by her, while I did more of the chapter towards the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Yuma got to Astral jut as Dark Mist began taking the X-L from him. "You won't get away with this!" Yuma yelled at Dark Mist. _"I already have."_ He laughed before disappearing, leaving Astral to fall. Yuma caught him. "Hey!" He looked up to see if Dark Mist was still there, but he was gone.

A couple hours later, Astral woke up. He found himself in a bed again. "Where am I?" "You're in your room Astral." Yuma replied. "How'd I get here?" "I brought you home."

"Astral, are you awake?" Came another voice. It was Mira, his mother. "Yes, I'm awake." "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure." Mira walked in. "What's up Mom?" "I was wondering what happened before you passed out again." "Well, I remember a voice in my mind telling me to come to it. Then, something happened, and I was suddenly there, with the person that called me. I think he took of control my mind. Then I have no recollection after that."

"Hmm, that's very unusual." "Ow..." Astral's head started to hurt again. "Astral, what's wrong?" "Nothing, it's just a headache." _'Astral, I need you to come back to_ _me, my blue little flame.'_ "That voice..." Astral said, slightly distracted from his headache. "What do you mean sweetheart?" Mira asked him. Astral groaned in pain, as his headache worsened.

 _'Astral, my blue little flame, I need you again.'_ "I... won't let you... use me." Astral said through the pain, worrying his mother. "Astral, who are you talking to?" She asked him. Dark Mist knew Astral was in pain, and tried to persuade him to get him to come to him. _'Astral... I know you're in pain._ _Why not come to me? I can make it all_ _disappear.'_

"I won't let you use me!" Astral yelled frightening his mother. "Astral what's wrong? Talk to me." Mira said, trying to find what was causing Astral to be in so much distress.

 _'I tried to be nice, but you leave me with no choice.'_ Dark Mist said, taking control of Astral's mind. "Huh?" Astral gets up to leave, to give himself to Dark Mist.

"Astral, what's wrong? Where are you going?" Mira asked him. Astral didn't answer. "Astral?!" Yuma grabbed his arm, while Mira blocked the doorway.

"I don't know who you are, but I will not allow you to hurt my son." Mira said defensively. Astral looked up at her, Mira gaped at what she saw. Astral's eyes were blank golden orbs that didn't have any life to them.

Astral pushed his mother out of the doorway, making his was down stairs. Yuma and Mira run after Astral. "Kazuma stop Astral from leaving the house!" Mira yelled as she and Yuma followed Astral.

Astral was walking past his father, making his way to the door. Kazuma immediately saw the way Astral's eyes looked. "Are you feeling alright Astral?" Kazuma asked him, Astral didn't respond. He got up off the couch and graded Astral's arm. "Let go!" Astral demanded. Yuma and Mira came down the stairs. "What's happened to you Astral?" Kazuma asked. "Let go!" Astral demanded again, trying to get his arm out of Kazuma's grip.

Dark Mist was frustrated, he couldn't get Astral out of the house and away from his family. He knew that he had Astral under his control for far to long, if he were to get Astral in front of him now. He would just be unconscious upon releasing him. _"I can't_ _take your power while your under my control. I need your normal mind. You win this round Astral, but I'll get you next time."_ Dark Mist said, releasing Astral from his control. Astral falls into Kazuma's arms unconscious.

* * *

 **If anyone would like to** **make a chapter for this please PM me**


	7. Chapter 6: Plotting

**Me and my wattpad CloudKrystalNine had a really hard time thinking of what should happen next. But here's what we made.**

* * *

Mira looked at Astral worried. Astral slowly woke up. Yuma called Astral's name. Astral groaned in pain as he came to "W-what happened?" Astral asked, confused as to what happened. His headache coming back. "You seemed to be sleepwalking. I couldn't wake you." Mira explained. "I don't remember falling asleep." Astral said, holding his head.

"You were also talking to something." Mira said. Yuma looked a his brother worried, knowing exactly what happened.

"Yuma, what's with the look ?" Mira asked him. "It's nothing mom." Yuma replied, not wanting to worry his parents. "Very well." Mira said, but she was not convinced. She let him off the hook anyway. Kari came down the stairs and asked "What going on down here? I heard yelling."

"Astral was sleepwalking. Sorry to worry you." Mira said, looking up at Kari. "Didn't he sleepwalk while on the camping trip?" "I believe that's what happened..." Mira replied. Yuma wanted to say what really happened, but held back for fear of scaring his parents and Astral.

Astral sat there trying to figure out what happened, but for the life of him he couldn't remember. "It's getting late, you kids should go to bed." Mira said. Yuma and Astral nod, heading off to the there shared room in awkward silence.

"Yuma, could you tell me what happened please?" Astral asked, breaking the silence. "Well, where do I start?" Yuma said, trying to figure out the best way to explain the situation to his brother.

"I remember coming home, that's when my headache came back. I also heard a strange voice in my head telling me to come to it." Astral said, as they walked back to there room. "Was it him again?" Yuma asked.

"I don't know who you're talking about?" Astral said, looking at his brother confused. "Never mind." If Astral didn't know, Yuma figured it would be better not to worry him about it. Astral looked at Yuma worried. 'What is he keeping from me?' Astral thought as they walked into there room.

Yuma fell straight onto his bed only just realising how tired he really was. Astral looked out the window, then tuned around when he heard Yuma snoring. Astral smiled 'Yuma.' he thought as he got into bed. The room was perfectly still and silent, apart from Yuma's snoring. Yuma's snoring carried Astral to sleep. But unknown to the sleeping brothers, an evil Number was watching them.

* * *

 **Please review if you liked this chapter. If anyone would like to make a chapter for this story or any of my other stories, please private message me. Later! ^^**


	8. Chapter 7: Memory Dream

**I want to give a big thank to my wattpad friend CouldKrystalNine for helping to make this chapter. Sadly she I had go before the chapter was done, but there was enough here for me to continue the chapter. We kinda did this chapter line by line until she had to go. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^**

* * *

Dark Mist watched through the window as Astral and Yuma slept, debating whether or not to go after Astral. _'What should I do?_ ' Dark Mist thought to himself as he watched Astral sleep. _'This is the perfect time to take his power. Or I could...'_ The thought crossed Dark Mist's mind on how Astral never seemed to remember who he was. _'Now that should be fun.'_ Dark Mist smirked to himself. Dark Mist silently came through the window, watching the boys to make sure they didn't wake up.

Dark Mist silently went over to Astral, placing both of his hands on Astral's temples. _'This should help you remember, and scare you at the same time.'_ Dark Mist smirked at the though of Astral waking up in a cold sweet, scared out of his mind. Dark Mist stood completely still as he tapped into Astral's subconscious mind, creating a dream in which Astral could remember who he is.

*Astral's Dream*

Astral was back at the camp grounds, but this time, there was no one there. Tents where pitched, and equipment was out ready to be used. But no one was around. Astral looked around, but didn't see anyone. He walked into the woods, looking for anyone he knew. He came to a clearing, and thought he saw someone moving in the shadows.

Suddenly the sky darkened, and the full moon glowed over head. A dark shadowy figure came into view. "Who's there?" Astral called, getting a little worried with the sudden change of lighting. _"There's no need to be afraid, my blue little flame."_ The figure said as he came into the moonlight. "Who are you? What are you?" Astral asked as he saw the figure a little more clearly now, and it seemed as familiar as it was strange to him. _"I am Number 96: Dark Mist. I am what you would call, a Number."_ The figure smirked. Astral backed away in fear. Memories flashed before Astral's eyes. "You... I remember you now! You're the one causing all of my problems! And this-" Astral looked around. "This is where it started!"

Dark Mist smirked. "Get away from my brother!" Yuma yelled out. "Yuma? You shouldn't be here!" Astral yelled at his brother. "I'm not leaving you here with that thing!" Yuma yelled, standing his ground against Dark Mist. "Yuma, please! I don't want anything happening to you!" "I told you! I'm not leaving you here!" Yuma yelled. Dark Mist smirked as he watched the brothers argue.

"What are you smirking at?" Astral challenged, as he caught the gesture out of the corner of his eye. _"You'll see."_ Dark Mist said with a smirk. "Why don't you leave us alone? You've already caused us enough trouble!" Yuma growled. _"I can't leave, not without Astral's power."_ Dark Mist smirked, taking a step closer to them. Yuma stepped protectively in front of his brother, and Astral prepared to put up a struggle. Then, Dark Mist disappeared out of Yuma and Astral's sight. "Where'd he go?" Yuma said, while Astral looked around to see if he could find Dark Mist. Dark Mist smirked as Astral looked for him. _"Looking for me?"_ Dark Mist smiled as Astral looked behind him. Before Astral could react, Dark Mist grabbed him and tapped into his mind.

*In The Real World*

Dark Mist tapped out of Astral mind, sensing how Astral was going to wake up. Dark Mist hid in the shadows, out of Astral's sight. Astral bolted upright in a cold sweet, breathing heavily. Astral looked all round him, trying to see if Dark Mist was anywhere near him. But all Astral saw was the of the moonlight coming through his window. Yuma was still sound asleep, Dark Mist watched Astral from the shadows to see how Astral would react to the "nightmare" he had given him. Astral got up out of his bed and went to the window, looking outside to see if Dark Mist was out there. But all the peaceful and calm. Astral looked up at the full moon, wondering what the nightmare meant.

'What did that nightmare mean, and why does Dark Mist think I have power? None of this makes any sense right now. I just want to go back to my normal life.' Astral thought to himself while looking at the full moon. Dark Mist smirked as he left the house through a crack in the wall, going back into the shadowy woods to continue watching Astral. _'You power will be mine, just you wait and see Astral.'_ Dark Mist thought to himself as he watched Astral leave the window to go back to bed.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again ColudKrystalNine for helping me out with this chapter. Please follow and comment if you liked this chapter. If anyone would like to do a chapter for this story or any of my other stories, please privet message me. Later! ^^**


	9. Chapter 8: Dark Mist's Gift

**I finally got in contact with my co-author CloudKrystalNine again, she made most of this chapter, I just edited it and added somethings at the end of the chapter. Here's what we came out with, we hope you like it**

* * *

The next morning, Astral wakes up to the smell of pancakes. He looks over to see that Yuma is already up and out of bed. He walks down the stairs and comes into the kitchen to see Yuma and his father sitting at the table, while his mother is making breakfast. "You're up a little early, aren't you Yuma?" Astral asks his brother as he sits down at the table. "For once you slept in." Yuma said back with smile. "I know, and usually I'm the one who's up early ." Astral smiles back.

For the rest of the time, Astral sat quietly. He was thinking about the nightmare from last night, and what it could mean. As Mira brought the food over to the table, she asks, "Where's Kari?" "I don't know, maybe she's in the bathroom doing her hair." Yuma said. Astral didn't pay any attention to his mother's question. "Are you alright Astral?" Yuma asks after a minute, as he hadn't started eating yet. Yuma gave him a tentative poke. Astral still didn't answer, until Yuma poked him again. "Sorry Yuma, did you say something?" Astral asked after the second time of being poked. "Yes, I did." Yuma said with a little worry in his voice. "Are you feeling okay Astral?" Yuma asked. "Uh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not used to sleeping in."

Yuma didn't believe Astral, but he wasn't going to press it any further. "I'm going for a walk." Astral said while getting up from the table. "I'll come with you." Yuma didn't want Astral walking around by himself, especially not knowing where Dark Mist was and when he would strike again. What about your breakfast?" Mira asked Astral. "I'm not hungry." Astral said. Mira and Yuma frowned, but neither said anything.

Astral got up from the table and made his way to the door, still thinking about the nightmare from the night before. Yuma followed him quickly 'What did that dream mean, and why does Dark Mist think I have some kind of hidden power?' Astral thought to himself while walking into the woods.

"Astral, where are we going...?" But Astral didn't hear his brother, being once again lost in his own thoughts. Yuma grabbed Astral by the shoulders and turned him to face him. "Astral!" He shouted, as he shook his brother. "W-What wrong Yuma?" Astral said, a little surprised and confused at what Yuma did. "You're ignoring me! This is the second time today." Yuma's grip relaxes slightly and his voice calms down.

"I'm not ignoring you Yuma, at least... not on purpose." Astral said, slightly looking away from his brother. "Then why don't you tell me what's on your mind? Maybe at least then... I could try to help you." "I don't know..." "How can you not know Astral? It's your mind." Yuma says. "I'm not sure if I should tell you, I don't really understand what I'm thinking about." Astral replied, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Well if you don't tell me then I will keep bothering you, and I can't help you understand either unless you tell me!" There was a small dark fog that appeared behind Astral, but Yuma didn't see it. Dark Mist watched Yuma and Astral from behind a tree, with smirk on his face. "If I tell you, do you promise not to tell mom and dad?" Astral asked Yuma, still a little unsure if he should tell Yuma or not.

"I Promise." "Aright." Astral said and took a deep breath. "Last night I had a nightmare that we were back at the camp grounds, were all of this first started." Dark Mist grins as he hears Astral tell his brother about the nightmare, Yuma's eyes flicker over to the tree Dark Mist was hiding behind, so Dark Mist hid himself from Yuma's view. Yuma looked straight back at Astral. "Do you know why?" "No I don't, the only thing that was useful to me in the nightmare was who Dark Mist is.' Astral said, getting the feeling that they weren't alone.

Dark Mist could tell that Astral knew he was there. "Yuma, we need to leave this place quickly." Astral tells Yuma with fear in his voice. "Why, what's wrong with this place?" Yuma asks confused as to why they have to leave. "I'll tell you later, right now we need to leave this area." Astral says while taking Yuma's wrist and dragging him in the opposite direction of where Dark Mist is. Dark Mist didn't want Astral to go anywhere, until he gave him his " _gift_." Dark Mist moves behind the trees making sure to stay out of Yuma and Astral's sight until he was hiding behind the trees in front of the brothers.

 _"What's the rush, my little blue flame?"_ Dark Mist asked Astral as he came out from behind a tree. Astral stopped dead in his tracks. "W-what are you doing here?" Astral asked Dark Mist afraid. _"Oh it's nothing special, I'm just here to give you a little gift."_ Dark Mist replied with a smirk. "Stay away from Astral!" Yuma yelled at Dark Mist. Dark Mist didn't pay any attendention to Yuma, his gaze was fixed on Astral. "What this gift of yours Dark Mist?" Astral asked, worrying and wondering what it might be. _"You'll find out, if you left me give it to you."_ Dark Mist replied with a smirk. "Stay out of my mind." Astral says defensively. _"Then how can I give my gift to you?"_ Dark Mist asked with a sick twisted grin on his face. "Simple, you won't give it to him!" Yuma said as he pulled his brother in the opposite direction.

 _"You're not going anywhere my little blue flame."_ Dark Mist said as he uses one of his tentacle to pull Astral out of Yuma's grip. "Let me go! Stay out of my mind!" Astral yelled and struggled to get out of Dark Mist's grasp. _"I'll leave after I give you my little gift."_ Dark Mist said as he tapped into Astral's mind. "Astral!" Yuma yelled when Astral stopped struggling. After a few minutes Dark Mist then tapped out of Astral's mind with a smirk, while Astral fell to the ground on his knees clutching his head in pain. "Astral!" Yuma said rushing to Astral's side. Dark Mist laughed at Astral's pain.

"What did you do to Astral?!" Yuma demanded. _"I just gave Astral my little gift, that's all."_ Dark Mist replied to Yuma. "And what was your little gift?!" Yuma yells at Dark Mist before looking back at Astral. "Astral what did Dark Mist do to you?" _"Just be lucky that I didn't make him unconscious like I usually do."_ Dark Mist said before disappearing into the woods. "Astral please, say something, anything!" Yuma said worried about him. Astral couldn't say a word, for he was in to much pain to speak. Shortly after Dark Mist disappears, Astral passes out from the pain. Yuma kneels next to Astral. Unsure what to do, tossing up between attempting to carry him back home, running back home get some help, or just staying there until Astral wakes up again.

* * *

 **What do you think Yuma should do? Let me know what you think Yuma should do in the reviews. See you all next time in chapter 9.**


	10. Chapter 9: Set Into Motion

**We're back again my lovely readers! Me and CloudKrystalNine were able to talk to each other last night and this is what we came up with. We hope you like it.**

* * *

"Astral, Astral! Come on, you gotta get up! Astral!" Yuma cried as he shock Astral trying to wake him, but Astral didn't respond. 'I have to get Astral some kind of help.' Yuma thought to himself, as he got up to get his dad Kazuma. Yuma ran straight back home, worried about leaving Astral alone for too long. Yuma burst through the door yelling for help. "Help! Help! Mom, Dad! Kazuma thundered into the room, wondering why his son was shouting. "Yuma, is there something wrong? Kazuma asked. "It's Astral! He passed out again!" Yuma cried "Where is he?" Mira asked worriedly. "He's in the woods." Yuma said running out the door with Kazuma and Mira following right behind him.

They made it back to the woods in a couple of minutes, and found Astral slowly waking up.

"Astral." Kazuma said, slightly getting Astral's attention. "Huh...?" Astral's head moves to the side slightly. "Are you alright, Astral?" Kazuma asked. "I-I think so." Astral replied, still holding his head from the pain. "Astral, I'm so glad you're awake." Yuma said, as he had been very worried about leaving his brother alone.'What did Dark Mist do to me, and what did he leave in my mind?' Astral thought to himself. "I'll be fine Yuma." Astral said as he tried to get up. But he fell back slightly from dizziness.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Mira asked. "I'm just feeling a little dizzy." Astral said holding his head, trying to steady his vision. Astral groaned and held his head in pain. "Astral, what's wrong?" Yuma kneels beside Astral, very worried. "It's just headache." Astral said, rubbing his temples to ease the pain. "Come on, let's get you home." Kazuma said as he picks up Astral, and everyone stands to make there way home. "And thus my plan is set into motion." Dark Mist said quietly to himself, as he watched Kazuma carry Astral home.

*Time Skip to Home*

Yuma opened the door so Kazuma could take Astral up to his room to rest. "There, you should probably rest for a while." Yuma said, directing Astral down to his bed. Astral had a bad feeling about resting. 'What is Dark Mist planning, and what did he do to me?' Astral thought to himself. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" "I don't want to talk about it Yuma." Astral said looking away from his brother. "Alright, If you don't want to tell me, that's up to you. I was just trying to help." Yuma said, making his way to the door to go down stairs.

"Yuma... wait." Astral said, stopping Yuma from leaving. "Yes Astral?" Yuma turned to face his brother. "W-will you stay with me, until I fall asleep?" Astral asked looking down. Yuma nodded. "Of course Astral." Yuma held Astral's hand to comfort him. "Astral, what did Dark Mist do to you?" Yuma asked Astral, hoping he would tell him. "What do you mean Yuma?" Astral asked. "Well, you know how Dark Mist said that he gave you a "little present"?" "Yes..." Astral replied, looking away from Yuma. "I was wondering if you knew what it was." Yuma hadn't let go of his hand.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Astral said, still looking away from him. "Are you sure?" Yuma asked with concern in his voice. "The truth is... he left something behind…. in my mind. But I don't know what it is or how to get it out." Astral said, tightening his grip on Yuma's hand. "Do you know what this "gift" of his will do to you?" Yuma asked, very worried about what Dark Mist's little present will do to Astral's mind. "No, I don't." Astral said, feeling tired. Yuma sighed. "There's nothing we can really do right now, is there?" "No, not at the moment Yuma." Astral said yawning. "You should rest now Astral. We'll see how you feel when you wake up tomorrow morning, alright?" Yuma suggested. Astral nodded and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

 **We hope you liked this chapter, and please can we get a review. What will happen to Astral now that he has Dark Mist's "little present"? What will Dark Mist's "little present" do to Astral? Find out in Chapter 10. Bye! See you next time readers! ^^**


	11. Chapter 10: Reoccurring Nightmare

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm back with another chapter of The Nightmare Number. I was able to talk to my co-author CloudKyrystalNine and she pretty much made the beginning of this chapter, while I made the really long ending of the chapter. This is four pages long and I was not intending to have this as such a long chapter. But anyway, we hope you like chapter 10.**

* * *

Astral closed his eyes to sleep, or so Yuma thought. Yuma left the room so he wouldn't disturb Astral while he slept. He took one last glance at his brother sleeping, then shut the door behind him and went back down stairs. Once Astral heard the door close behind his brother, he sat up in bed and looked around the room. All was peaceful and calm, Astral took off the covers and made his way to the window. Wondering what Dark Mist intended to do with him.

'What did Dark Mist do to me, and what does he hope to gain from this?' Astral asked himself, while looking at the moon with it's soft glow. Astral was growing more tired as the minutes went by, but something inside him told him not to sleep. He thought about this for a while, and didn't realize that Yuma had come back to check on him.

"Astral, what are you still doing up?" Yuma asked, surprised to see his brother out of bed. Astral jumped at the sound of Yuma's voice, and turned to face him. "I-uh, couldn't sleep..." Yuma didn't buy Astral's excuse. "I can tell you're lying Astral." Yuma said back with a stern face. "Alright so it's not that I couldn't sleep, it's just that I don't want to!" Astral replied back, raising his voice a little. He turned away from Yuma, back to the window to look at the moon. "Astral you have to sleep, you're going to get sick if you don't." Yuma said, trying not to raise his voice back. "I know, but what if I have another nightmare?" Astral complained, in a soft voice."You don't know that Astral. Please, just try to rest." Yuma said trying to convince his brother. "No Yuma." Astral replied back.

Look in the mirror Astral." Yuma said as he walked over to Astral, taking his wrist gently, guiding Astral over to the small mirror on there dresser. "Look at yourself Astral." Yuma said, as he stared at his brother's reflection. Astral rolled his eyes at his brother, but looked into the mirror. And what he saw slightly scared him, he saw himself with pale skin and dark black circles under his eyes from lack of sleep."

As much as the sight scared Astral, he still refused to sleep. "I don't care how I look Yuma, I refuse to sleep." Astral said as he turned away from the mirror, crossing his arms. "Astral please, don't do this. You have to sleep, I don't want you to end up back in the hospital again." Yuma said with worry, as he put his hand on Astral's shoulder. Astral yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Alright fine, you win Yuma. I'll sleep, but only for an hour or two." Astral said has he walked over to his bed. "I'll make sure you sleep longer than that Astral. Yuma said and placed the covers over him.

Astral tossed and turned as he tried to sleep, Yuma kept a watchful eye to make sure Astral went to sleep. It took a few minutes but eventually, Astral fell asleep. His breathing becoming slow and even. Yuma left the room to tell his parents that Astral's alright and that he was going to sleep. But really he wanted to keep an eye on Astral to make sure nothing happened to him. "How's Astral sweetie?" his mother asked with a smile. "He's alright mom." Yuma replied back with a smile. "I'm going to bed, if that's okay." Yuma said. "After what happened to day I think everyone could use a good night's sleep." Kazuma said. Yuma bid his parents good night and when back up to his room. Yuma breathed a sigh of relief to find Astral still asleep. Yuma walked to Astral's bed and sat down on the floor. Yuma took his brother's hand, and Astral unconsciously squeezed his hand back. Yuma smiled knowing that Astral was okay for the time being.

Out in the woods, hidden from view is Number 96. He looked up to the sky to see the moon overhead, he smiled to himself. "Now is the perfect time to activate my little present." Dark Mist said to himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated on turning his little present on. After a few minutes he opened his eyes. His left eye shined a crimson red, before returning back to it's gold color. "Let the fun and the nightmares begin." he smiled.

Astral loosened his grip on Yuma's hand, Yuma looked over thinking that Astral had woken up. But breathed out a quiet sigh of relief when he saw Astral turn on his side, still sound asleep. An hour has passed since Yuma had gotten Astral to sleep, Yuma got up from his spot on the floor to get ready for bed. But little could he know, that has brother was about to face the nightmare of a lifetime.

*In Astral's Dream*

Astral was slowly waking up in a destroyed abandoned building. "W-where am I?" he asked himself as his vision cleared. There was large piles of the destroyed building laying around, which was useful for anything to hide behind. He tried to stand, but pain ripped through his right arm. Astral groaned in pain, he looked at his arm to see a bullet wound. Somehow Astral had been shot, but how and by whom he did not know. Astral held his arm, trying to ignore the pain he felt. He slowly got to his feet and called out, "Hello, is anyone here?" Small pebbles from the piles fell to the ground as strange infected people came out of hiding. Astral stepped back, for what he saw terrified him.

The strange people had blood spilling from there eyes and mouths, their teeth were sharp, their eyes glowed with hunger, and their hands looked more like claws. "Are these people infected with some kind of virus?' Astral thought to himself. The infected people inched closer to him, making him step back onto a rusted pipe making it rattle. That's when the people, if you can call them that, jumped towards him. Astral was lucky enough that he didn't get scratched by one of the creature's claws. He runs out of the building, ignoring the pain that was shooting up through his arm. He makes his way into the woods, just barely able to lose the creatures chasing him. Out of breath, Astral looked for a safe place to hide. In the distance, a decent sized shed could be seen. He looked around for any sign of the creatures from earlier. But all was clear, Astral slowly opened the door and coughed from the dust that came out. He went in and found a working flashlight which he used to light his surroundings. He made his way to the back of the shed and was surprised by who he found.

Astral could see the figure of a person in the shadows. As Astral got closer to the figure, the more detail he could see. The figure took on the shape of Astral's dear brother Yuma, but Astral wasn't completely sure that it was Yuma unless he called out to it. "Yuma… Yuma is that you?" Astral called out. "Yes my dear brother, It's me." The figure said, sounding exactly like Yuma. Astral inched his way closer. Relieved that his brother was okay, or so he thought. The figure pulled on a thin rope to turn a light on. With the light on, Astral could clearly see that the figure was indeed Yuma. Yuma was facing away from Astral, until he felt Astral's hand on his shoulder. Yuma turned around to face his dear brother. Astral let out a cry of shock and fear upon seeing his brother. Yuma's eyes were a deep crimson red and bleeding. His teeth and fingernails were sharp and silver in color. "No…" Astral whispered out. Yuma took a step towards Astral, while he took a step back. Only to hear the door slam shut behind him. Astral looked behind him to see Tori. But sadly she was just like Yuma, infected with the virus. They were both about to pounce on Astral.

*In the Real World*

"Astral! Astral! Wake up! Astral!" Yuma yelled as he shook Astral, trying to wake him. But Astral was still stuck in his nightmare. In the nightmare, Astral's back was against the wall. With Yuma and Tori slowly closing the gap between them. Yuma shook Astral harder and continued to call his name. Astral woke up with a scream of pure terror. Mira and Kazuma burst through the door upon hearing Astral scream. Mira rushed over to Astral's side and held him in her arms. Astral cried out of fear and held his mother tightly as if he would lose her if he didn't. Astral hoped that the nightmare was just a one time thing, but sadly it wasn't. Every time he went to sleep he would have the same nightmare. Five weeks have gone by since the nightmares have started. Astral had gotten very little sleep. Mira and Kazuma were talking to all different types of doctors over the phone. Trying to see what they could do to help their son. But nothing that the doctors prescribed helped.

Each time Astral had the nightmare, he made the same mistakes. But one thing stood out to him. Each time he was cornered by Yuma and Tori, Dark Mist would come to save him. Astral tried to figure out why out of all the people he knew, why it was Dark Mist that kept saving him. But he couldn't find an answer as to why it was him. Astral looked out the window as night begins to take hold of the sky, and the moon took its place among the stars. 'Here we go again, another sleepless night." Astral thought to himself. Yuma watched his brother worriedly as he looked out the window. 'What could be causing Astral to have these nightmares?' Yuma asked himself. That's when the answer hit him. "Dark Mist's gift." Yuma said to himself quietly. Yuma walked over to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Awful." Astral replied, not looking away from the moon. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Yuma asked. Astral looked away from the moon's soft glow to look at Yuma and asked, "Yuma, why can't I sleep?" Yuma wanted to tell him that he didn't know. But seeing the dark black circles under his eyes, Yuma couldn't bring himself to lie to Astral. "Astral…" Yuma began, "You can't sleep because of Number 96, do you remember... what he did to you?" Yuma hesitantly asked.

Astral yawns and rubs his eyes, "Kinda, why?" "Whatever his little gift is, it might be causing you to have these nightmares." Yuma replied back. "Now it all makes sense." Astral said looking up to the moon. "What makes sense now Astral?" Yuma asked confused as to what Astral was getting at. "In my nightmares, Dark Mist was always the one to save me." Astral said yawning again. "So what does that mean?" Yuma asked. Astral turned back to looked at Yuma for a moment. "It means he's the only one who can stop the nightmares. But you and I both know what he wants in return for stopping them." Astral said turning back to look at the moon. "Yeah, that power he claims you have." Yuma replied, worried for Astral's safety. "We have no choice Yuma, we have to go into the woods and find him." Astral said, shifting his gaze from the moon to the woods.

* * *

 **Please review if you liked this chapter. See what happens between Yuma, Astral and Dark Mist in chapter 11. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11: Getting Relief

**Hello my lovely readers, we're back! Me and CloudKrystal wanted to do another chapter, but I got lazy and didn't feel like editing this chapter. Sorry about that. I don't know when I'll be able to update this story again with her since the holidays are coming up. But at least we were able to do this chapter. Enjoy chapter 11! ^^**

* * *

Another day went by, and another sleepless night for Astral. He and Yuma had made a plan to sneak out of the house when everyone was asleep, to looked for the evil Number who kept torturing Astral through his was planning on going with Astral, but he was apprehensive about letting his brother come along. But after much convincing from Yuma, Astral agreed to let him come. Before they left the house, they made an agreement with each other to take a three hour nap. Yuma wanted Astral to get as much sleep as possible before leaving, but he knew that Astral would only be able to get three hours of sleep before the nightmares would come. Once three hours passed, Astral and Yuma made their way into the woods with flashlights that they found in there closet. As they came into the woods, there was a dark ominous mist in the air.

Dark Mist could sense Yuma and Astral's presence as they came into the woods. He watched them for a little while before revealing himself to them. Yuma and Astral could barely see through the the mist as a voice rang out to them. "Well, if it isn't my blue little flame." Dark Mist said getting there attention. Astral got in front of Yuma, even though Dark Mist could clearly see his fatigue. 'I can sense it, the power is suppressing itself.' Dark Mist thought to himself with a smirk. Astral asked Dark Mist breaking his train of thought, "What have you done to me?" Dark Mist replies with a smirk, "I just gave you a little gift, that's all."

"I don't want it, take it back." Astral said feeling his energy fading because of the lack of sleep. "If you want it removed, you're going to have to give me what I want first." Dark Mist said with a smile. "Not a chance Dark Mist!" Yuma shouted at Dark Mist as he came and stood beside his brother. "Then Astral will just have to suffer." Dark Mist replied. "Yuma, we have no other choice." Astral said not looking at Yuma. "But he wants this to happen Astral, we can't listen to him!" Yuma protested. "If we don't let him have what he wants, I'll never get any sleep." Astral said, putting a hand on his head feeling dizzy.

"Astral are you feeling alright?" Yuma asked, worried that he would collapse before they could convince Dark Mist. "I'm fine Yuma, I'm just a little dizzy." Astral said as his vision started to clear. "He can't last much longer Yuma, his body will give in to the fatigue." Dark Mist said smiling at Yuma. "He's right Yuma, I can't last much longer." Astral said, almost collapsing from lack of sleep. "Astral!" Yuma said as he kept Astral upright. "I'm fine Yuma." Astral said, slurring his words slightly. "If we are going to do this, we had better do it soon, before Astral collapses." Dark Mist grinned at Yuma. "Fine." Yuma said hesitantly. He helped Astral to stand. "I knew you would see things my way." Dark Mist said with a smirk. "Just hurry up and get this over with Dark Mist." Astral groaned.

"Is this going to hurt Astral?" Yuma asked. "It will a little, but I'll have to wait a few days to get what I want from him." Dark Mist said glaring at Yuma. "I won't let you hurt Astral." Yuma said back, challenging the evil Number. "If I don't get my end of the deal, Astral will suffer more than just nightmares." Dark Mist said back to Yuma in a threatening voice. "Please Yuma, just let Dark Mist do what he wants." Astral said, fearing for his brother's safety. Dark Mist's attention left Yuma and went to Astral. "Please, take it out." Astral begged Dark Mist weakly.

"As you wish Astral, but I expect you to come when I call you." Dark Mist said tapping into Astral's mind. "I will come when you call." Astral said as he let out a whimper of pain, as Dark Mist took the object out. Yuma could see a small oval looking shaped chip with a blinking red light in Dark Mist's hands. "What is that?" Yuma whispered to himself. Dark Mist heard Yuma's question, and smiled evilly at him. "This is an inhibitor that gave me control over Astral's subconscious mind, I could've used it for someone else though." Dark Mist said, hinting that he could of used it on him instead of Astral. Astral passes out and falls from Dark Mist's arms, and lands safely into the arms of his brother. "Astral!" Yuma said as he catches Astral. "What did you do to him?" Yuma asked Dark Mist angrily.

"I merely did what he asked, I took out the inhibitor that was causing the nightmares. He just passed out from fatigue, his body couldn't tolerate the lack of sleep anymore when I removed it." Dark Mist chuckled. "Remember what I said, if he doesn't come when I call him. He will suffer." Dark Mist said as he disappears into the darkness, leaving Yuma behind with an unconscious Astral. Yuma glared at the spot where Dark Mist was standing just moments ago. Then looked at his brother, who laid safely in his arms. "Now how am I going to get you back home, without waking anyone up?" Yuma said to no one in particular. "Yuma…" Astral said weakly to get Yuma's attention. "Astral, are you alright?" Yuma asked worriedly as he looks over to see that Astral's awake. I can't sense it anymore." Astral smiled weakly. "It's gone."

"Well at least Dark Mist kept his end of the deal." Yuma said. "All that's left to do now... is give him what he wants." Astral said, looking at Yuma weakly. "And there's no way of getting out of it either." Yuma replied back sadly. "I'll be okay Yuma, I promise." Astral smiled weakly at his brother, before passing out again. "Astral!" Yuma worriedly shook Astral, trying to wake him. But Astral didn't respond. 'Don't worry Astral, I'll find a way to keep Dark Mist away from you. One way, or another.' Yuma thought to himself, as he carried Astral home.

Yuma finally got home with Astral at around 3am, he was careful not to wake anyone when he opened the door. He placed Astral on the couch and went to shut the door quietly. Yuma then carried Astral up to his room, and laid him down on the bed gently. Covering him with a blanket. Yuma sighed and looked at Astral. He was pale with dark bags under his eyes, but he was happy that Astral was finally able to get some sleep. He made his way to his bed, and fell asleep listening to his brother's soft breaths. But little could Yuma know, that something else is wrong with Astral.

* * *

 **Please review and follow if you liked this chapter. What's wrong with Astral that Yuma doesn't know about? Will Astral be able to go to Dark Mist when he calls for him, or will he suffer the consequences? Find out in chapter 12. Bye my lovely readers! See you all in chapter 12! ^^**


	13. Chapter 12: Unwanted Visitor

**We're back finally! Me and CloudKrystal did this chapter a while back, and I've just been to lazy to edit it. I'm sorry for this and I'll try to make another chapter with CloudKrystal soon, but no promises that a new chapter will come. I'm also starting to get sick so I don't know when another new chapter will come.**

* * *

Yuma woke up the next morning to see his brother sleeping soundly. He smiled as he watched Astral's chest rise and fall in a slow steady rhythm. Leaving his brother to sleep, he went down stairs to the kitchen. "Good morning Yuma." Said his mother greeting him with a smile. "Morning mom." Yuma greeted her back grinning. "How did you sleep?" "Pretty well, actually." Yuma said, despite the small bags under his eyes from staying up so late last night. "Where's your brother?" Mira asked, noticing that Astral wasn't with Yuma. "He's upstairs, sleeping soundly." Yuma smiled.

"Really?" Mira looked surprised at Yuma. "He hasn't woken up because of a nightmare?" "Nope!" Yuma said, trying to keep up the happy look. "I think he'll be feeling better now." "Alright when he wakes up let me and your father know." Mira said, leaving the kitchen to tell Kazuma the news. "Alright mom." Yuma said as he went to find something to eat. Mira walked up the stairs to her son's room to see his brother. She was so happy to see Astral sleeping soundly. "Sleep well my son." She whispered and kissed Astral on the head. Astral just shifted in sleeping position but didn't wake up. Mira left and shut the door quietly. She makes her way to her own room where Kazuma was just waking up. "Oh, good morning dear." Kazuma smiled, with bleary eyes from just waking up. "I have good news." Mira smiles at him and sits on the side of the bed. "What is it?" He asked his wife. "Astral is sleeping without being woken up by nightmares, I just wish I knew what started them." Mira replied. "So do I, but maybe now Astral can finally sleep through the night without being bothered by nightmares." Kazuma said.

Yuma went back up to his room after eating to check up on Astral. "What do you think you're doing here?" Yuma growled as he entered the room. He was trying not to yell so he wouldn't alarm his parents. "I just thought that I should come and check up on the two of you." Dark Mist smirked at Yuma. "Get out, and leave my brother alone." Yuma glared at him. "You told us to come to you, not the other way around." "True, but I never said that I wouldn't come check up on you two." Dark Mist said, looking at Astral. "Exactly, you never said that you would. So that means you wouldn't, or at least you shouldn't." Yuma nearly confused himself trying to find the right words. Dark Mist paid no attention to Yuma and focused on Astral. Dark Mist could sense something off with him, but he couldn't tell what it was. Dark Mist put his hand on Astral's head to see if he could sense what was wrong with him.

"Now what are you doing?" Yuma sounded more concerned than irritated this time. "Looks like I'll have to wait longer then I expected. Dark Mist said taking his hand off of Astral's head. "What did you do to him?" Yuma asked concerned. "Nothing, your brother's just in a coma." Dark Mist said, glancing over at Yuma. "That's a little more than nothing Dark Mist. He wouldn't have this much trouble if wasn't for you showing up." Yuma said as he glared at Dark Mist, then looked to his brother with worry and concern. "It makes no difference to me. He'll wake up in about three to four weeks, five at the latest." Dark Mist said turning his head to face Yuma. "WEEKS!?" This time Yuma couldn't help himself from yelling. "Is everything okay up there Yuma?" Kazuma yelled from downstairs. "No everything's fine!" Yuma called back quickly. Dark Mist smiled evilly at Yuma and said, "Until he awakens Yuma." Before disappearing without a trace. "Get back here!" Yuma growled at him as he disappeared.

*In Another Dimension*

A man in warrior armor sits on a blue gold throne, with a woman in a white dress with blue designs sitting beside him. Another person walks in and bows to show respect. "You summoned me your highness?" "Yes. As you know it has been five long year since the war, and five long years since my son was sent away." The King said, looking at the person bowing before him, then the newcomer stood to face his king. "Yes my lord, I am very well aware of this." "We have summoned you here to retrieve our son, we sent him to the Human World just before the war started." The Queen said. "I shall retrieve the prince at all costs, and I won't return until I do. The newcomer said before bowing again and leaving the room to carry out their mission.

* * *

 **Please follow and review if you liked this chapter. What will happen to Astral now that he's in a coma? Who is this newcomer from another dimension, and who are they searching for? Find out in chapter 13, later!**


End file.
